


[Podfic] Five, er, Six Reports Nathan Stark Wishes Never Crossed His Desk

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: F/M, Filk, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Yuletide, Yuletide 2006, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: No job is ever finished until the paperwork is done.





	[Podfic] Five, er, Six Reports Nathan Stark Wishes Never Crossed His Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five, er, Six Reports Nathan Stark Wishes Never Crossed His Desk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186368) by [Merlin Missy (mtgat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2009.

**[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200904045.zip)**

17:44

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
